


A different kind of catfight

by wtfbrotha36



Series: A different kind of catfight [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy - Fandom
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Humiliation, Stripping, enf, euf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfbrotha36/pseuds/wtfbrotha36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series is based off of the Arkham City video games. The first two chapters involve stripping euf/enf scenes. The third will be a bit more explicit just as an FYI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It just wasn’t fair, Selina thought. She ran into Bruce first. All the nights fighting together and against each other had less to do with the battles themselves but more to do with the passionate tension between them. Then, Talia al Ghul comes along with her high and mighty father and next thing she knows, Bruce has a son. Named Damian, DAMIAN. How could someone who fights lunatics like the Joker, Two-Face and the Riddler love someone who names their son Damian? Just thinking about it made her blood boil. It wasn’t right and more importantly, it hurt because Selina viewed the presence of the son as a sign that her time with Bruce was over. This made her desire to make Bruce hers even stronger. Rare diamonds or money were fun, but stealing the heart of her lover was becoming an obsession.

Selina knew that Bruce was stubborn and that talking with him about how Talia was not good for him would be pointless. No, she needed proof, some evidence she could show Gotham’s great detective that Talia did not have his best interests in mind. This led Selina to making no other choice but to sneak into the headquarters of the League of Assassins and find something from Talia’s. Perhaps a diary in which she professed that she was using Bruce or something of that nature.

Selina grabbed her gear and was off to the airport. Unbeknownst to Bruce, Catwoman had often followed him during his excursions. Sometimes out of curiosity, other times for her own pleasure of testing her own stalking skills and who better than the caped crusader? During one of her exercises, she managed to follow Bruce to Infinity Island where the League of Assassins was located. She initially thought such a travel would lead to something rare and valuable but was stunned when she saw him entering the League of Assassins’ base…with her.  
After arriving on the island, Catwoman zipped up her catsuit and donned her night goggles, scanning the entrance to the League of Assassins. No one was guarding the entrance and she crept inside, her back against the wall, listening for any guards who might catch her. Catwoman knew that the soldiers in the LoA were not a joke. Each guard she monitored from the darkness was a woman, dressed in black military slacks and a leather strapless bodice that looked so tight their breasts seemed like they would burst out of them. Most importantly, each guard was carrying a samurai sword and that was what Catwoman knew she’d have to be careful of.

Fortunately for her, the guards were not Batman and did not have the detection skills to identify her. Traveling through the labyrinth of the League was rather simple, ducking behind corners whenever she saw guards and then sneaking by them after they left. Whenever she approached a door, she would peak inside and look for clues that might identify the room as Talia’s. Catwoman went through many doors and was about to give up when she finally came upon a door that was at the end of a long torchlit hallway. Looking behind her to make sure she wasn’t being watched, she opened the door and peaked through the crack.

Inside was a large room decorated with what seemed to be Victorian era furniture. On the right side was a large velvet couch and in the center was a large dresser. To the left was a dressing divider that stood in front of a large cabinet. Also in the room was a long mirror that was clearly used to stand in front of and admire oneself. Catwoman assumed this to be Talia’s boudoir and thought purrrfect, what better place to dig some dirt on Talia than in the room where she keeps her unmentionables?

Catwoman walked towards the large cabinet when she heard a loud “poof!” Immediately, she grabbed her whip from her belt and turned around to see two ninjas standing behind her. One of them had long black hair tied in a pontytail and the other had shorter blonde hair that was neatly cropped like Catwomans’.  
“Who are you and what are you doing in our Mistresses’ boudoir?” the blonde asked.

Smiling, Catwoman said, “Just doing some shopping, looks like someone has been slacking on their guard duties.”  
“No one steals from the League of Assassins and lives.” Said the dark haired woman as she unsheathed her sword. “Surrender and your death will be quick and painless.”

Catwoman flicked her wrist to crack her whip. “Where’s the fun in that?” She circled the two women as they tried to surround her. She was careful to always check behind her as the blonde ninja seemed adamant to flank her. To her surprise, the other made her first move, swinging her sword at Catwoman’s abdomen and missing as she did a backflip, landing on the sofa. “Close one.” She said with a smile.

The dark haired ninja placed her hand on her hip and nodded to Catwoman. Looking down, Catwoman noticed that the ninja had cut a slash into her costume just above her hip, showing off the upper lace to her red lingerie. Resisting the urge to cover up, Catwoman sighed and said, “So that’s the game we’re playing. No problem then.”  
The two ninjas readied their swords as Catwoman stepped off the couch, stepping on either side of her to block her escape. However, Catwoman didn’t plan on leaving, instead flicked her wrist again, the lash of the whip hitting the wrist of the blond ninja and making a loud CRACK! The blond yelped and dropped her sword. The dark haired ninja looked to her friend and while she was distracted, the whip lashed out at her hands, causing her to drop her sword as well. While both ninjas tended to their wrists, Catwoman used her whip to pull both swords away from them.

Smiling, she watched as they both took defensive stances with their hands in the air.

“Foolish woman.” The blond said, “You really think we’re nothing without our swords?”

“Mmm..no not without your swords.” Catwoman said. Quickly, she lashed her whip out at the blondes’ midsection and there was a loud snap as she pulled back so she could send the whip out again at the upper torso of the dark haired ninja. Both women looked at each other in confusion, wondering why their opponents’ blow didn’t hurt them in anyway. They stepped towards Selina but stopped when they heard a faint noise. Simultaneously, there were two ripping sounds as both women’s bodices split up the middle before falling to the ground, exposing their naked breasts. The blondes’ breasts, while large, did not seem to bounce as much as the dark haired ninjas’, whose breasts jiggled slightly as they fell from their support. Even though they had masks, Catwoman smiled at their embarrassment as they both gasped and covered their chests with their arms. “…I am curious to see how you both are without your clothes.” She said.

Both of their eyes grew wide with fear and the blond ninja was about to turn until Catwoman lashed her whip out at the blondes’ hip. There was a loud CRACK! And the blonde felt cool breeze touching her legs as her slacks slid down into a pool of fabric around her ankles. She wore pink bikini style panties with strawberries on them. The blond let out a loud squeal as her legs buckled together and she tried using her other hand to cover her underwear.

The dark haired ninja watched in horror of her friends’ fate and turned to run for the door. “Uh uh uh.” Catwoman said. “Where do you think you’re going?” With her arms covering her large bouncing breasts, the dark haired ninja was about to reach the door until she felt Catwoman’s whip wrap around her torso and her legs, constricting so tight that she could no longer move them. She nearly lost balance as Catwoman pulled her close, so close that she thought Catwoman was going to kiss her. “You still have something that belongs to me.” Catwoman hissed. With that, she loosened dark haired ninja’s belt from its notch and then grabbed tight onto it as she kicked her loose from her whip. Becoming dizzy, the dark haired ninja spun out of Catwoman’s whip and as she did, Catwoman grabbed her belt and pulled it from the loops of her pants. As if twirling like a ballerina, the ninja spun around and around, her pants dropping to the ground as well. When she was done spinning her back was facing Catwoman, exposing a black thong. Instantly the dark haired ninja screamed and tried covering her crotch along with her breasts. What she forgot to cover was her backside which had a tattoo of a kiss mark on her right cheek.

“Nice tattoo.” Catwoman said as she sent her whip towards the woman’s tattooed backside, causing a sharp pain. The woman yelped as she moved her hands to cover her rear as she turned to face Catwoman. Despite wearing masks, she could see that their faces were blushing from embarrassment. Their bodies trembled as they squirmed to cover as much of their exposed skin as possible. Laughing, Catwoman said, “I didn’t realize modesty was a requirement in joining the League of Assassins.”

“Shut up!” the blonde ninja shouted.

Catwoman scowled at her and lashed her whip towards the blonde’s face. She squealed but kept her hands over her breasts and underwear as she closed her eyes. After the whip had cracked again she felt her ninja mask split in two before falling to the ground with the rest of her clothing. There was another CRACK and the dark haired ninja found that her mask was also gone from her face, instead sliding down her half naked frame. Standing before Catwoman were no longer two brave ninja assassins but instead, two humiliated women in their undergarments.

“Shall we finish the rest ladies?” she asked.

“No!” they both screamed and before Catwoman could attack the door swung open.

“What the hell is going on?” they heard. Catwoman looked with curiosity while the color from both ninjas’ faces drained as their bodies froze. Standing behind them was a tall woman with tanned skin and long brown hair. She wore tight leather pants and a strapless top under a black jacket. Catwoman smirked as she made eye contact with Talia al Ghul while the two half naked ninjas slowly turned to their master.

Talia looked down at them with disgust and said, “Explain to me why this intruder is in my boudoir and why both of you are out of uniform.”

The blonde spoke first, “M..mistress. We tried to stop her but she…she…moved too fast..we didn’t expect-”  
“-didn’t expect what? That both of you would suffer such a humiliating defeat from a petty thief?” Talia interrupted.  
Petty thief? bitch you are so going down Catwoman thought.

Talia circled her servants, stopping to look down at the tattoo of the dark haired ninja before shaking her head. “Never mind. Both of you leave. I will deal with you two later.”

With their eyes aimed at the ground, both women nodded as they stepped out of their fallen trousers and bent down to pick up their clothing that had been effortlessly stripped from their bodies.

“Leave them!” Talia said, causing them both to look up to her with shock. “Since you two failed to keep these garments on, then you are clearly not worthy to wear them. You both will finish your duties guarding the halls in your current state of undress.”

“B…but mistress!” the blonde cried.

“Enough! Leave!” Talia said.

Catwoman watched as both women left the room, hands over their breasts and groins as they repressed sobs. As soon as they were out of the room she heard them scream, followed by the laughter of other ninjas that obviously saw them. Their laughter was muted when Talia shut the door. “A little harsh don’t you think?” Catwoman asked.  
“This is the League of Assassins and we demand a certain level of expertise in our ranks that those two are no longer worthy of. I wouldn’t expect you to understand since you are a common criminal. Now what are you doing here?”

Catwoman circled Talia to keep her in her eyesight. “Just doing a little shopping. I stumbled into your boudoir and thought I’d see what miss-high-and-mighty keeps hidden in her drawers.”  
Talia drew a knife from her jacket and said, “How dare you! You’re just jealous because Bruce chose to have a son with me instead of you.”

Instinctively, Catwoman drew her whip again in a fit of rage. “I am so going to hurt you for that.”

“Try me!”

Catwoman swung her whip however Talia raised her arm and let it wrap around her forearm, pulling it back so hard that Catwoman lost her grip. “Now you can’t try the same trick you did on my guards.”

Smiling, Catwoman opened her hands as she brandished her claws. “Oh honey, there’s more than one way to skin a cat.”

Talia lunged toward Catwoman and tried slashing at her midsection, only to cut air as Catwoman leapt back. She then tried to kick Talia who blocked it with her forearm. Grabbing onto Catwomans’ ankle, she pulled her forward and slashed upward. Gasping, Catwoman pushed with her other leg and kicked Talia in the stomach, doing a backwards roll away from her as Talia let go of her leg. Standing up she felt where Talia cut her and looked down when she felt her soft skin. Talia had cut the center of her catsuit and it had split open, exposing her midriff and bra…that was until her bra split open.

“Well you owe me a new bra now.” Catwoman said as she pulled it from out of her costume, covering her breasts and tucking them as best she could under her suit. She tossed her bra at Talia who spat at it as it landed by her feet.

“No sense of shame whatsoever. Bruce never wanted a slut like you.” Talia hissed.

Her eyes wide with rage, Catwoman leapt into the air, doing a flip and landing behind Talia. Catwoman blocked Talia’s elbow and twisted her hand to force her to drop her knife. Then she slashed her claws upward, cutting her jacket in half. Talia turned out of her jacket and removed one half of it while Catwoman held onto the other. Talia’s slender form was shown under her black top. She lifted her hands in a defensive stance as she circled Catwoman. With an angry growl, Talia charged at Catwoman and leapt in the air attempting to kick her. Catwoman realized what she tried to do, sidestepped the kick and slashed at Talia with her right claws. Talia did a forward roll to break her fall and got up as soon as she landed. As Talia stood up, she said, “huh?” as she heard a loud THUD! And felt something slide down her legs. She noticed Catwoman smiling at her and that she was pointing down.

Talia looked down and squealed as she saw that her opponent had cut her belt, causing her pants to fall down and exposing her black g-string and garter belt. Squeezing her legs together, Talia covered her underwear with both hands and shuffled around as she tried to hide her exposed self. “You….bitch!” she cried.

Catwoman continued scanning her opponent and got a glimpse of her buttocks which to her surprise was larger than she would have expected for a woman who appeared slim. On the contrary, it jiggled a little as Talia moved and seemed to have a bit of cellulite to it as her cheeks sagged a little. “How did you manage to fit into those tight pants with that ass?”

Instinctively, Talia covered her behind with one hand and said.” Sh…shut up!”  
Distracted with her state of undress, Talia didn’t realize that Catwoman’s whip was on the ground and was now in her hand. “Well let’s finish this.”

“No don’t!”

Catwoman flicked her wrist and the whip came lashing out at Talia’s midsection, Talia raised her arms but it was useless as the tip of the whip CRACKED! And split her top from the top down, exposing her bra and corset. Wincing, Talia used her arms to cover her midriff. “Please…stop…I’ll let you leave unharmed if you do.”

“Move your arms.” Catwoman said as she raised her whip.” Talia shook her head furiously. “Okay then.” Catwoman shrugged as she sent her whip towards Talia’s exposed behind. Talia screamed in pain as the whip snapped against her ass, causing it to jiggle again. Her hands went to her behind and Catwoman flicked her whip again at Talia’s torso. CRACK! The pain from Talia’s behind distracted her from realizing her corset had split open and fallen to the ground. But Catwoman was the one who gasped at what she saw. Without her corset, Talia’s stomach no longer had the slender shape it had while she was clothed. Instead what was there was a soft protruding belly, not too large, but enough to where Catwoman said, “Hm..methinks Bruce has been spoiling you with a lot of chocolate  
Talia.”

Talia’s eyes widened in terror as she looked down and saw that her chubby belly was exposed. She screamed and wrapped her arms around it. “Stop! Please!”

“Mmm… no I think I’ll continue since you felt so high and mighty to humiliate your own subjects.”

“Please! I beg you! If you stop I won’t even tell Bruce on you.” Talia whimpered.

Catwoman felt her face go warm as she clenched her fist. “What?!” she shouted.

“I..i mean” Talia stuttered but it was too late. Catwoman stormed up to her and raised her hand. Talia held her hands up and closed her eyes, preparing herself for some great pain to be inflicted on her. Instead, she felt her breasts jiggle slightly and then a slight breeze hit her crotch. “no…” she whispered and opened her eyes. Catwoman had cut her bra and panties off and both were on the ground along with her other clothes. Also on the ground were two large crumpled up balls of tissue which were held in her bra.

“Wow. I’m learning all sorts of things about you Talia.” Catwoman said with a smirk as she looked at Talia’s small breasts, indeed with her stomach sticking out she looked even less like the dark haired vixen she originally thought Talia was. The daughter of the man who trained Batman was now nothing but a slightly out of shape woman in only her garter belt who was now crying as she had both her hands covering her breasts and privates.  
“I hate you!! I’m going to get you for this if it’s the last thing I do!” Talia screamed.

Realizing her opponent wasn’t going anywhere, Catwoman turned to her dressers and started rummaging through them.

“Wh..what are you doing now?” Talia asked

“Finishing my job, I got other important things to do than undressing women you know.” Catwoman said as she grabbed other corsets out of the dresser and threw them over her head. “Ah, so you’ve had that figure for a while.”  
“shut up!” Talia shouted as she covered her stomach.

Catwoman continued rummaging through Taila’s drawers until she came upon the bottom one and smiled in glee. “Aha! Here we go.”

Talia’s eyes widened in horror as she saw Catwoman open the bottom drawer. “no! stop!” she said as she walked towards her, forgetting that her ankles were still tied up in her pants and she fell to the ground. “Owww!”  
Rolling her eyes, Catwoman continued looking through her drawers. “Let’s see, vibrator, nipple clamps, blindfold, another vibrator…”

Talia’s face grew more red as Catwoman named off all of the things she tried to keep hidden. Then the bombshell came.

“Hellooooooo. DVD.”

“No! Not that!” Talia said as she tried crawling towards Catwoman, her pants still around her ankles.

Catwoman looked at the DVD and saw that it had an “S” symbol on it. “Wait…it’s not an ‘S’” she said, “It’s the symbol for hope….this is Superman’s symbol.” She turned to Talia. “You’ve been sleeping with him haven’t you?”  
Talia’s face that was once bright red was now pale. “N..no. Not at all…that’s just…a bootleg movie..yes that’s it.”  
“Bullshit.” Catwoman said, “This is a sex tape isn’t it? You lying bitch, you steal my man and then cheat on him behind his back?”

“You don’t understand!” Talia cried.

“I don’t need to. But Bruce will probably want to know, and you’ll have to explain it to him after I show him the movie.” Catwoman said as she walked past Talia and towards the door.

“No! You mustn’t! Please!” Talia begged as she tried scrambling to her feet. Her butt and stomach jiggled a bit as she stood up, stumbling forward as she tried to pull her pants up.

“You’ll have to catch me!” Catwoman said in a teasing manner as she walked out Talia’s door.

“No! Stop! Guards! Guards! Catwoman is here! She-whoa!” Talia screamed as she tripped forward again on her pants and out of her room into the halls. Realizing she was still undressed, she tried getting to her feet as quick as she could but heard a loud SLAM! Behind her. She turned around and saw Catwoman in front of the door, smiling at her. “Those guards should be here any minute now, so I better be going. I’ll let you know how Bruce likes the movie!” She said as she ducked into the shadows.

“Nooooooooo!” Talia screamed as she waddled sideways towards the darkness as her pants were still around her ankles.

“What is wrong mistress?” a voice from behind Talia said. Talia froze and then she heard a gasp behind her, and then another, and another, and eventually she just heard a chorus of silent mutters. Instantly, Talia tried to cover her behind and her small breasts as she turned around and saw about ten of her ninja guards standing behind her, stunned at seeing their superior standing there in just a garter belt with her pants around her ankles.

“Mistress….where are you clothes and why is your…oh…oh my.” The ninja said as she saw that the slender figure she thought Talia had was only a deception.

“Don’t look at me!” Talia screamed as she realized her subjects were staring at her slightly chubby body. Her hands alternated from covering her breasts, to covering her stomach and crotch. The voices of her guards grew louder as she saw them whispering to each other, her anxiety of being exposed made it hard for her to concentrate but what she heard was

“I thought her breasts were larger.”

“I thought her ass and stomach were smaller.”

These comments made Talia blush even more as her legs buckled together.

“Looks like someone isn’t worthy to wear her uniform.” Talia heard a voice say. Then, the blonde and dark haired ninjas, still clad in their underwear emerged from the crowd, covering their breasts as they stared at their naked mistress.

“Please…I..I can explain.” Talia said meekly.

“Why? When we tried to explain you ordered us to walk the corridors in this shameful state.” The blonde said.  
“I don’t think she should really give us orders anymore.” The dark haired one said, “In fact, aren’t we all tired of the little princess ordering us around?” she asked to the others who all nodded in approval. “Especially when we’re in better shape than she is.”

Talia started backing away but then screamed when she backed into a ninja that was behind her. “My father will hear of this if you don’t stop!” she said.

“You know your father wouldn’t approve of allowing Catwoman to get the best of you. He would expect this type of punishment.” The blonde said. “Bend her over!”

Talia was about to run for it but the ninja behind her grabbed her by the arm and threw her over one knee, her buttocks sticking in the air. Tears were streaming down Talia’s face. “This…is your last chance…let me go!”  
There was no answer, only a loud SMACK! As the blonde ninja’s hand slapped Talia’s ass, causing her to yelp in pain. Then the dark haired ninja slapped it as well and soon all the ninjas in the hallway were doing it. Talia screamed at each slap and when it finally settled in that one of the most feared women in the League of Assassins had been stripped and exposed she blushed and screamed, “Daddy!”

__  
“Daddy!” Catwoman heard from the entrance of the lair. She didn’t know what happened to Talia but knew it must have been good. However, not as good as finding out what was on this DVD. Leaping into the night, Catwoman couldn’t wait to return to Gotham City. This job turned out to be more successful than she had planned because not only was she able to find what she was looking for, she was also able to humiliate her greatest foe and was about to do it again


	2. Enter Batgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl tries to set Catwoman straight after her previous actions have caused some problems for Gotham City.

“Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Spank me harder!” Talia said on the large screen displayed in the batcave. She was naked and tied up, Superman standing behind her as he spanked her, her large buttocks jiggling wildly as the Kryptonian hit it. Selina covered her mouth to hide her smile as Bruce continued watching the video of his former lover betraying him with his old friend.

“You are much more of a man than Bruce ever was!” Talia shouted.

“If it makes you feel better, I taught her a lesson.” Selina remarked. But Bruce didn’t respond, his eyes remained fixated on the screen, his cowl covering his face and preventing Selina from seeing any sign of emotion.

“Bruce…are you okay?” Selina asked, reaching her hand out to touch his shoulder.

“Don’t.” he said. “I’ll be fine.”

Selina felt a tinge of regret when she realized that she may have hurt Bruce by showing him this, then she shook her head and thought Whatever, I’m not the one who cheated on him. If he wants to brood about another thing then whatever. Turning towards the exit, Selina left Bruce alone, listening to the moans of Talia having sex with Superman.

*****

A week had gone by since she had shown him the tape and nothing. Catwoman had hoped to hear something from him, even if it was to scold her. She imagined him appearing out of the darkness on a rooftop, grabbing her from behind and barking at her in that growly voice. She felt herself getting warm just thinking about it. Instead she concentrated on her current job, sneaking into the home of Carmine Falcone. Word on the street was that someone was taking out his soldiers, causing him to lose business and so his current stash of money was being moved to his home for safety. Catwoman was hoping to capitalize on the opportunity.

Standing on the rooftop of an apartment complex a few blocks away from Carmine’s, she put on her nightvision goggles to scope the place out from a distance. She saw a few guards on the second floor and thought about the best way to take them out until she saw something dart across her vision. Leaping back she looked around and saw something imbedded into the ground, it was a sharp batarang, but somewhat different from the one Bruce threw.

“I hope you’re happy.” A voice said.

Looking up, Catwoman raised her goggles and saw a dark figure on the rooftop adjacent to hers, long hair flowing in the wind, the moon shedding enough light to show that it was red. Across her rather large breasts was a bat symbol and her cape, while not as long as Batman’s, slowed in the wind.

“Batgirl.” Catwoman said.  
Leaping onto the roof Catwoman was on, Batgirl looked at her with narrow eyes, she clearly wasn’t happy. “You broke him you know.” She said.

“Broke who?”

“Batman!” she screamed. “You broke him with that disgusting movie!”

“Whoa time out.” Catwoman said, “There is only one guy who broke Batman, I just revealed to him he was in love with a two timing wh*r*.”

“Well thanks to you, Gotham is in chaos.” Batgirl said as she rested her hands on her hip.

“What are you talking about?”

Batgirl gestured to below her. “Haven’t you been paying attention? All week crime has been rising rapidly. Robberies, murders, Falcone’s in a gang war with the Ventriloquist and apparently there was a breakout at Arkham!”

Catwoman’s mouth opened but no words came out. She was speechless. “That’s…impossible..the Ventriloquist is dead..and how can all this happen in one week?”

“Because Batman has been stuck in the cave for a week. He’s distraught over what you showed him and now we’re all trying to contain the mess you started!”

Catwoman clenched her fist and took a step forward. “I didn’t start this. It’s HIS fault he can’t deal with an ugly truth. Gotham has always been his city so it’s not my responsibility he can’t take care of it. It’s also not my responsibility that his children can’t take care of it either.”

Rather than saying anything, Batgirl reached into her cloak and threw another batarang at Catwoman, who was agile enough to bend back and dodge it. “I’m going to make you pay.”

“Well I was going to help you but I see you need to get taught a lesson.” Catwoman said as she cracked her whip. She lashed it out at Batgirl’s legs but Batgirl leapt into the air and stuck her leg out for a kick. Catwoman did a forward roll to dodge it and then tried again to whip at her foe. Batgirl however, was too fast as she leapt in the air towards Catwoman and landed a punch to her face. Catwoman fell back, dropping her whip as she wiped blood from her lip. “Looks like someone’s been training.”

Catwoman rose to her feet and as she did, Batgirl aimed her batclaw and fired it. The claw flew out and latched onto the zipper of Catwoman’s suit. Smiling, Batgirl grabbed the line and pulled forward, causing Catwoman’s suit to unzip, exposing her cleavage and torso. She decided not to wear a bra tonight and regretted it now. Satisfied with her work, Batgirl retracted the claw and watched as Catwoman looked down in shock. While she didn’t cover her exposure, she did blush a little as she ran her hand over her exposed skin. “Let me tell you a story about two ninjas and a certain princess.” She said.

“Oh I already know that story.” Batgirl said, “That’s why I followed you here to teach you a lesson. You could’ve just left things alone but you had to let your jealousy over Batman get the best of you. You couldn’t deal with the thought of someone more attractive stealing him away from you.”

“You might want to brush up on your detective skills.” Catwoman said through gritted teeth. “First of all, if you saw the video, you could see Talia was NOT hotter than me and second of all you might want to think about keeping your theories to yourself.” She did a forward handspring and leapt into the air over Batgirl’s head and landing behind her. Before Batgirl could react, Catwoman grabbed her cape and pulled it over her shoulder, slamming Batgirl to the ground with a loud RRRRIIP!

Looking up, Batgirl saw her cape in Catwoman’s hand. “You see? You would have been fine had you not pissed me off.”

“Well I’m not done yet!” Batgirl said as she reached into her utility belt and threw a smoke bomb at Catwoman’s feet.

Catwoman tried to leap in the air but the smoke bomb hit the ground too soon and she was blinded by the stinging wave of smoke that emitted from it. She barely leapt off the ground and instead, crashed onto the ground, tearing some of her suit, exposing her smooth legs. Still coughing, Catwoman didn’t see that Batgirl came up from behind her and grabbed onto the back of her suit and tried pulling on the back of it. Eyes wide with horror, Catwoman tried fighting Batgirl off but it was futile and she managed to pull back the top of her suit and yanked down, exposing Catwoman’s D sized breasts. They shined brightly under the moon and bounced a little as they were freed. Finally, Catwoman managed to rear her head back and hit Batgirl in the face who stumbled back a few steps.

Rising to her feet, Catwoman tried to pull on her suit but realized that it had been tugged so hard that the zipper was ruined. “Ugh…great. First a bra now a whole suit. Well…this is useless.” Slowly, she hooked her thumbs into the bottom half of her suit and pulled down, sighing as she felt the cool breeze of the night air hitting her legs, exposing her black thong. She wasn’t too keen on fighting half naked, but she knew it would be too much of a distraction fighting with a suit that flopped off of her.

If anyone was distraught by this, it was Batgirl, who stood wide eyed with her mouth open as Catwoman stripped. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I’m getting rid of this ruined suit no thanks to you.” Catwoman said as she kicked off the suit.

“B…but..I can see your..underwear..and your breasts!” Batgirl said as she pointed.

Catwoman felt her face get a little warm a she realized Batgirl was right, but the thought of her opponent being more unsettled by it made it easy for her to ignore the embarrassment. That and she thought how ridiculous it was to see the ninjas and Talia cowering in their nakedness and decided she would maintain her dignity…or what was left of it. “Oh no...my body that I’m proud of is being exposed to someone who DID HALF THE JOB IN EXPOSING ME!”

“I..I wanted you to be embarrassed!” Batgirl said angrily, “Don’t you have any shame?”

Smiling, Catwoman said, “Not as much as you’re going to have when I return the favor.”

Gasping, Batgirl backed away and said, “Never!” and she tried throwing another batarang at Catwoman who dodged it again. With her suit gone, she felt lighter on her feet, dashing left and right as she dodged batarang after batarang. As she got closer, Batgirl tried reaching for her utility belt but by then, Catwoman was too close and she grabbed her wrist.

“Uh uh.” She said, “I don’t have any toys to play with.” Grabbing her other wrist, Catwoman pinned both of them above Batgirl’s head and against the door of the entrance to the apartment complex roof.

“Let me go!” Batgirl screamed as she tried squirming free, but it was useless as Catwoman was stronger than her. With her claws still on her hands, Catwoman slashed upward and cut the utility belt from Batgirl’s waist. “No! Stop!” she screamed as she lifted her knee into Catwoman’s stomach. Catwoman doubled over as she let go, allowing Batgirl to dash away, but not before Catwoman turned around and lunged forward with a downward slash.

Kneeling on the ground to catch her breath, she looked down and was relieved that she still had the utility belt and then looked up to see Batgirl’s back facing her and below, Catwoman could see she had slashed at Batgirl’s rear, exposing the back of her red and black underwear that had a yellow R on it. “Wait.” Catwoman said with a smile. “You and Robin?”

“What are you talking about?” Batgirl asked as she turned to Catwoman who was pointing down. Batgirl looked down and then screamed as she turned her behind away from Catwoman and covered her backside, her cheeks almost as red as her hair. “You weren’t supposed to see that!”

“What? Your boy wonder panties? Is he your boyfriend?” Catwoman said as she stood up.

“N..no. he’s not my boyfriend!”

“Aww how cute. You have a crush on Batman’s sidekick.”

“Shut up!” Batgirl said, her fists balling up but still covering her behind. “I’m going to kick your ass!”

“How?” Catwoman asked, “Are you going to do that without this?” She held up the utility belt and Batgirl winced. “Let’s just see what other goodies you have in here.” Catwoman said as she opened up a pouch. She reached in and pulled out two small capsules. “What are these?”

Batgirl’s mouth dropped and she held her hand up. “No…not that!”

Smiling, Catwoman threw the pills at her and they landed at her feet, exploding with a loud HSS! Batgirl screamed as jets of liquid shot out and sprayed her legs. “No no no no no no!” she screamed as she ran her hands on her legs. Slowly, the liquid began to burn through her pants and boots. The black and yellow outfit melted away, exposing more of her legs until finally they were completely gone. Now Batgirl stood there in her Robin panties which also had a yellow R on the front. She also was left standing in her white socks. Buckling her legs, she tried pulling her top over her Robin panties to cover as much as she could. “Look what you did you idiot!”

“Uh honey. Word of advice, when you’re at the mercy of being stripped by someone, don’t call them an idiot because they’ll just make the humiliation worse.”

Wincing as she squeezed her legs tighter, Batgirl smiled nervously and said, “You’re right.. I was just kidding. Please let me go.”

Rifling through other pouches, Catwoman smiled, “Sorry, I never get to play with the fun Bat-toys and I’m enjoying this. Oooh, this one shines.” She pulled out a round metal device that had glowing blue lights. “What does this do?”

“Please…just let me go and don’t use that!”

Shrugging, Catwoman threw the ball at Batgirl. She screamed and tried to dodge it but her socks caused her to slip into the device instead. There was a bright flash and then a loud scream as a light blue tint spread all over Batgirl’s top and mask. She continued screaming but her hands were still stuck on her shirt. Catwoman noticed that her teeth started to chatter. Eyes widening in horror, she realized what that device was, it was an ice grenade and it had frozen Batgirl’s upper torso.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry Batgirl.”

“H-h-h-elp-p-p m-m-me! I’m s-s-o c-c-old!”

Catwoman ran towards her frozen foe, her breasts bouncing freely in the air and she asked, “How…do I get you out of this?”

“I d-d-on’t know j-just help!” Batgirl shouted, her legs still crossed as she was trying to cover her underwear. It was hard to tell if she was red from the cold or if she was blushing.

Catwoman tried to pull the mask off but it was too hard. “I can’t get a grip.” She put her foot on Batgirl’s stomach and grabbed tight on one of the ears and then almost fell backward as she pulled. The ear had broken off and all she had was an icy piece of Batgirl’s costume.

“Y-y-ou’re n-not helping!” she pouted. Stomping her legs up and down as she got more upset, looking more ridiculous that she was doing it without any pants.

Looking down at the broken ear, Catwoman looked at her opponent and bit her lip. “Sorry hon, there’s only one way to get you out of there.”  
Batgirl’s eyes grew wide and she shouted, “Wait!”

Catwoman spun around and gave Batgirl a roundhouse kick square in the chest and there was a loud CRASH! As Batgirl landed on the ground. Black pieces were scattered all over the rooftop and now lying before Catwoman was a redheaded woman in her underwear and socks. Shivering, Batgirl tried to rub her hands along her shoulders to keep warm and then stopped when she realized she was touching skin. Looking down she saw her exposed breasts, not as big as Catwoman’s, probably a C cup. Regardless, Batgirl was horrified as she looked around and realized her top had been shattered. Screaming she scrambled to her feet and used one arm to cover her breasts and another to cover her panties. “You…you ruined my costume!”

Catwoman didn’t say anything, she just stared at Batgirl’s face and finally blurted out, “Barbara? Barbara Gordon?”

Barbara froze and touched her face with her hand and screamed again when she realized her mask was gone as well. “Oh god! I’m half naked and one of my enemies knows my identity!” Tears started to well up in Barbara’s eyes as she fell to her knees and hunched over her body.

Catwoman scratched her head and walked to console her. “Hey…look I didn’t mean to uh, expose your identity. That’s not cool.” Barbara didn’t respond, she just rocked back and forth, clutching her chest tighter.

“This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen.”

“Well I’m sorry but when someone starts attacking me I’m going to retaliate.” Catwoman said.

“No that’s not it. I was supposed to strip you and then turn you..uh crap.” Barbara covered her mouth as she realized she let something she shouldn’t have slip.

“Turn me what?!” Catwoman yelled.

“Nothing. I…didn’t say anything.” Barbara said with a nervous smile.

Catwoman grabbed her hair and pulled it back, causing Barbara to yelp. “Turn me into who?” she held her claws close to Barbara’s face.

“….I…was going to turn you in to Talia and in return she was going to help clean up the city. PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!”

“Oh it’s too late for that.” Catwoman said as she bent down and grabbed the back of Barbara’s panties and pulled up as hard as she could. Barbara cried out in pain as the panties rode up her ass cheeks, briefly looking like a thong. Catwoman took her claws and cut the side of her panties, causing them to fall to Barbara’s feet.

“EEEEk!” she screamed, “I’m naked!” Her hands ran to her crotch as she tried to run away but Catwoman saw her whip close by and picked it up.  
“Uh uh you aren’t going anywhere.” She said as she sent her whip out at Barbara and pulled her back as it wrapped around her. With her arms tied to her side, Catwoman looked down at Barbara’s small strip of red pubic hair. “So Barbara Gordon, I was going to let you go but since you unheroically planned on setting me up, I think I have something else in mind.”

Barbara closed her eyes as more tears fell and she cried, “Please let me go! I just want to go home before anyone else sees me!”

“Why are you so worried? You look nothing like Batgirl right now, all anyone can see is a naked Barbara Gordon in her socks.”

Barbara looked down and when she realized Catwoman was right she started sobbing even louder. “If Batman doesn’t get you my daddy will!”

“Ugh. Okay, this night is over.” Catwoman said as she started pulling Batgirl off of the roof.

*****

It was a late and Tim Drake was tired after a full night of fighting crime. Things had been crazy these past couple nights and Bruce was nowhere to be found. His thoughts over what could be keeping Bruce from protecting his city were interrupted when there was a knock on his apartment door.

“Who could that be at this hour?” he asked, grabbing his bo staff as he slowly approached the door. Peeking through the hole he clutched his staff tighter when he didn’t see anyone out there. He grabbed the knob and slowly turned it, pulling the door slightly open and asked, “Who’s there?”

“Ermehrfhghggh!”

Stepping back, Tim looked down and gasped. On the floor was Barbara Gordon, her hands tied behind her back and her legs bound together at the ankles and she was naked except for her socks. Tim tried to focus but he had always fantasized about Barara’s slim body and wondered what it looked like under her tight costume. As he gazed at her breasts he looked down and saw a message written on her hip in black sharpie. It said, “I” and then there was a small heart and then “Robin.”

“Wow….” He said and then he felt a slight tingle in his nether regions and instantly covered up. “Sorry Barb, sometimes I can’t control the little Robin you know?”

“grmrmfmf!” she mumbled. Tim realized she had some red ball lodged in her mouth, muffling her screams. He bent down and pulled out the ball and then realized it wasn’t a ball, it was a red cloth.

“Tim! Don’t look at that!” Barbara screamed.

It was too late, Tim unfolded the cloth and his jaw dropped when he saw what they were. It was a crumpled up pair of red panties with his logo on it. This made his crotch even more erect as it bulged out from his boxer shorts. “Gee Barb if you liked me so much all you had to do was ask.” He said. A nervous grin spread across his face as he looked down at Barbara’s red pubic area. “Wow, so you’re a natural redhead after all.”

At those words, Barbara’s face grew even redder as she started sobbing again. It had been an awful night for her. Stripped of her clothes in front of Catwoman and to make matters worse, her identity had been exposed in the process. To add insult to injury, she was now tied up and naked in front of her crush. The thought of the humiliation just made her cry even harder.

From the stairwell, Catwoman could hear Barbara’s cries and she smiled. She was currently wearing a long black dress under a long trench coat with her mask still on. On her way to Tim’s house, she saw a woman on the streets and managed to pull her into an alleyway and strip her of her clothes. After all, she wasn’t about to carry a naked Batgirl in a state of undress herself.

“I hope you’ll thank me sometime Tim.” She said as she held up a piece of paper with his address that she had pulled out of Barbara’s utility belt. “I think you and Barbara are going to have a lot of fun. But now, I have to figure out if Talia tipped anyone else off.”

The thought of Talia getting revenge unsettled Catwoman. She had the League of Assassins at her disposal but would she utilize them after they had all witnessed her shameful defeat? Catwoman stepped out of an emergency exit to the apartment as she brainstormed, not realizing that there were footsteps behind her. Before she could react, a large mallet swung against the back of her head, knocking her out completely as she fell forward onto the ground.

“Sorry hon!” a high pitched voice said, “But Mistah J has a bunch of guests waiting for you and he doesn’t want you to be late!”  



	3. Catwoman Captured!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catwoman falls prey to the Joker's evil plan to get back at Batman. this one is a bit more explicit than the previous two chapters.

There was a loud click and Catwoman found herself squinting and had a massive pain in the back of her head.

“Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!” a loud high pitched voice said.

She tried to rub her head with her hand but found that she couldn’t move it. Finally opening her eyes, she looked down and saw that her hands were bound behind her and her legs were tied as well.

“Now that our contestant is awake let’s get the show started!”

Oh god, I know that voice looking up, Catwoman saw the Joker standing in front of her. She was in a brightly lit room where above her suspended from the ceilings were several flatscreen television sets. Standing at the other end of the room were two women, one was Harley Quinn, her slim figure concealed under her Jester outfit and Poison Ivy, her bright red hair hanging down over her one piece suit that seemed to be made of leaves, although they barely seemed capable of concealing Ivy’s large breasts.

“What the hell is this Joker?” she asked.

“Why my dear you are the headlining attraction this evening!” he said as he gestured to the screens above. “For one night only you’re putting on a show for some of the most notorious criminals in Gotham and all hosted by the master of ceremonies, me!”

Just then she heard an electronic recording of applause that seemed to emit from some sound system. “And now let’s introduce our panel of watchers this evening!”

One by one the flatscreens lit up. The first one that lit up showed a man in a bowler’s hat and domino mask, black question marks over green, “Each answer leads to more questions, let’s hear it for the Riddler!” the applause kept playing over and over.

The next screen lit up and it was of a man in a suit, although half of his face seemed horribly scarred. “A former district attorney turned ruthless, but still uptight, criminal, Two-Face!”

On the screen next to Two-Face, Catwoman saw a balding man with a monocle and a long pointed nose. “He’s your ambiguously avian obsessed entrepenuer and sometimes white-collar criminal, Oswald Cobblepot also known as the Penguin!”

The last screen flashed on and it was of two people. One was a woman in a business suit with her hair tied back in a bun. Next to her was what looked like a short man, but in reality was a puppet dressed in a suit and hat. “Out of the ashes has risen a new generation of criminal, and loony, please welcome the Ventriloquist!”

“Let’s hurry this up Joker.” The Ventriloquist said.

“Very well. Lastly, Today’s fine program is brought to you by…”

Out of the shadows stepped a woman in black leather pants and longsleeve button up with long brown hair. She had a slim figure and rather large breasts, but Catwoman knew better.

“Talia al Ghul!”

“Hello Catwoman.” She said.

Catwoman just smirked and was interrupted by the Joker. “Now for those of you who don’t have our subscription, fear not! Tonight’s broadcast is not only live, but it’s being recorded and will be purchased in an auction that will commense after the show!”

Looking up at the screens, Catwoman could feel herself getting hot from the nervousness. She knew where this was leading and looked down and saw she was still wearing her long dress but her trench coat had been removed.

“So you are all wasting your time so you can watch me get humiliated as a form of revenge from a woman who can’t follow a diet plan?” she said.

Talia’s face grew red as the Joker looked at her with his wide grin. “Shut up!” she said, “Joker, I’m growing in patient. I’m not paying you for theatrics.”

“Very well my dear. Harley, will you please prep our actress?”

“Sure Mr. Jay!” Harley said and from behind her back ,she revealed a large pair of scissors in her hand.

 

“There’s more than one way to skin a cat!” Harley said as she started snipping the scissors.

Catwoman began to squirm harder as she tried breaking free of the ropes but they were just too tight.

“Hold still now. We don’t want to scar our kitty now do we?” the Joker said.

Kneeling down before Catwoman, Harley opened the scissors against the bottom of her dress and slowly ran them up to her arm pits, a slow RRRIIIIPPPP followed as she sliced the dress upward until it finally was split in two, falling to the ground and leaving Catwoman in just her hood and thong underwear. As her dress fell, Harley began to circle Catwoman and reared her hand back to slap her ass hard. “Nice booty!”

Catwoman bit her lip to repress a wince, she tried repressing a lot of feelings, mainly the horror and dread of being seen half naked. She had been exposed before not too long ago on a rooftop in front of Batgirl. But that was when she was embarrassed for me….this is in front of Gotham’s most ruthless villains ever..oh god I feel my face getting warm am I blushing?

She closed her eyes and tried turning her head to conceal it.

“Now now don’t be modest.” The Joker said in a mocking fashion. “Besides, we aren’t done skinning this cat yet. Harley, finish the job!”

Catwoman felt something against her hip and gasped when she heard the scissors SNIP!. Then she felt her panties fall from her hips and felt the cool air hitting her exposed crotch. Now beads of sweat were dripping from her body as she squeezed her eyes shut.

“hahahahahaha!” Harley started giggling uncontrollably which made Catwoman wince even more. “Hon look! Ms. Kitty has her Kitty trimmed in a funny way!”

“Really? Well let’s take a look with our special Kitty cam!” Joker said.

Catwoman opened her eyes and saw the joker with a small handheld cam which was also hooked up to a flatscreen tv on the opposite side of the villains. She tried to squeeze her legs together to hide her exposed privates but knew it was useless. As the Joker zoomed in with his camera he could see that Catwoman’s pubic hair had been trimmed in the shape of the Bat symbol for Batman. As it came up on the screen, Catwoman was really mortified as she could see on the screen of some of the viewers that they were grinning, particularly the Riddler and the Penguin.

“Welllll looks like our young actress has a crush on another beau!”

Ivy approached Catwoman to get a look herself and a wide grin spread on her face. Just seeing one of her rivals reveling in her humiliation was making Catwoman so embarrassed she was trying to fight back tears.

“I’m getting you all back for this!” she shouted in rage.

“This is your fault Catwoman.” Talia said. “You should have stayed in your place and left me alone with Batman.”

“Setting the camera down, Joker said, “And now ladies and gentleman, there is no show without properly crediting our actress. But since we don’t know our actresses name we’re going to have to do some detective work. Since Miss Al Ghul was our casting agent she will be the one doing the honors of unmasking Gotham’s famous cat burglar.”

Catwoman’s eyes grew die with fear and she looked to Talia who was smiling at her with hate. “No!” she screamed. “Talia! You can’t! Not in front of these people! You know what they are capable of!”

“I do.” Talia said, “And this will teach you to humiliate me in front of my assassins.”

Catwoman began to shake her head as Talia’s hand reached out and unbuckled the collar under her neck. “Talia please!” she screamed once more but she felt a hard pull on her hood and then felt it get ripped off her head. “Noooo!” tears started to well up as Selina looked down to conceal her face. With it now exposed, everyone could see her face turning a bright shade of red.

“Ladies and Gentleman, let’s give a round of applause for the fine performance of Catwoman by our own actress Selina Kyle!”

“What?!” Two-Face could be heard on his screen.

“Interesting.” The Penguin said.

As the applause sound byte played, Selina started to weep softly as she felt the eyes of Gotham’s worst gazing at her naked body.

“Oh she’s so happy. You like her, you really like her!” Joker said as he grabbed the hand held camera and zoomed in on Selina’s face and body. Zooming in on her breasts, and batman shaped pubic hair as well.

“I will kill you for this!” Selina shouted between cries. “I hate you!”

Patting her on the back, the Joker said, “Now now, don’t feel bad Miss Kyle. Even though you’ve been responsible for stealing from all of us. I’m going to give you a chance to run free. All you have to do, is solve a riddle. And who better to provide that riddle then our own Riddler!”

He gestured once more to the screen where the Riddler was who leaned forward to address them.

“Miss Kyle.” He said, “Nice body by the way. Riddle me this. What kind of flower blooms without sunlight or water?”

“What?” Selina whispered. She tried to think of an answer but it was hard as her head was rushing in so many directions. What could it be? Oh god, everyone sees me naked, they saw my batman shaped hair.. and my face…oh god they know who I am,they know every inch of my body!

“Times almost up Miss Kyle.” The Joker whispered.

“A cactus!” she blurted out, looking up desperately to see if she was right. Her head hung low when the Riddler shook his head. “Sorry Miss Kyle that is not the answer. I should’ve known you weren’t crafty enough to get it right. The answer of course is obviously the soft petals of a woman’s labia, particularly when they are aroused.”

“An excellent point Riddler.” The Joker chimed in, “And to help push that along is our own Miss Ivy!”

Selina looked up and saw Ivy approaching, holding a large plant in her hand with a red bud, almost as big as a sunflower.

“Tell her what she’s won Miss Ivy!”

“It’s called a Blushing Venus.” Ivy said in a sensuous tone. “It’s an aphrodisiac. One smell of this flower and the recipient is subjected to the strongest sexual urges that they cannot control and it lasts for quite some time.”

“Oooooohh!” Joker said, “You lucky woman.”

“Enough!” The puppet from the Ventriloquist shouted.

They all looked up at the screen. “We didn’t pay money to see Catwoman humiliated!”

“I know that, Talia did.” The Joker said.

“Well we didn’t. We paid for Batman’s identity!” the Ventriloquist hissed.

“Yeah.” Two-Face added. “Miss Kyle was a bonus, but that’s not the identity we were hoping for.”

“What are they talking about Joker?” Talia asked as she folded her arms.

Turning to her with a wider grin than normal and then to the screens he said. “And that’s the finale! Her humiliation will lead to his identity.” He walked up to Selina and rested a hand on her shoulder. “How many people have you heard have had sex and in the peak of their passionate lovemaking they shouted out the name of their lovers?” He then pointed to Selina’s Batman shaped pubic hair, making her legs squirm and he continued. “Clearly Miss Kyle has a thing for our caped crusader so when the Venus plant causes her to lose control, she will shout out Batman’s true name and there you will have his identity!”

“What?!” Talia shouted. This was not what she wanted. Bruce was still useful to her as the father of Damien and this would jeapordize everything. “Joker!” she said approaching him. “this is not what I paid you for.”

“Sorry toots!” Joker said, “But if I’m going to waste my time skinning a cat I got to make it interesting for me now don’t I? You didn’t really think the top villains in Gotham would pay to sit in on some porno movie didja?”

“Well maybe the Riddler and the Penguin did.” Two-Face muttered, instilling evil glares from the Riddler and Penguin.

“Talia you fool!” Selina shouted.

“Then I’ll have to stop you!” Talia said, pulling a dagger out from behind the sheath attached to her belt.

“I thought you might try something like that.” The Joker said, reaching into his purple jacket. “So I promised my good pal Lex Luthor I’d test out his new Lexcorp Shrink Ray!” He pulled out a silver gun that looked like something a ray gun Marvin the Martian would use.

Talia tried to lunge at him before he could attack but the Joker pulled the trigger and a blue beam shot out and hit her. Talia stopped as she saw the blue beam surround her and then slowly faded. “Looks like Luthor failed you.” She said. She stepped forward again but then felt something odd, almost as if something was pulling on her shirt. Then it was pulling on her pantleg. Then she noticed it wasn’t pulling, the clothes were simply getting too tight. Dropping the knife in confusion, she looked down and saw that her pants were so tight, it hugged tightly on her thighs and her shirt was so tight the space between the buttons were exposing her midriff. She gasped and tried holding onto her shirt.

“Well I guess it kind of works.” The Joker said with a shrug. “We’ve seen one naked woman tonight we might as well do two more.”

“No!” Talia screamed but then there was a POP! And the button to her pants flew into the air, exposing the top of her white lacy underwear. Wincing, Talia tried to close the flap of her pants but then there was a POP! POP!! POP! POP! POP! And the buttons to her shirt flew off and her shirt burst open, exposing her matching white bra and white laced girdle. Talia screamed even louder as she tried to cover her girdle.

Even the Joker’s eyes widened in surprise. “Well this is going to be interesting!”

Selina herself grinned a little as she knew what was coming.

RIIP! RIIP! The boots around Talia ripped open. Her toes curled in response and she whimpered as she felt her clothes get tighter. RIIIIIIIIIIP! The shirt around her finally was small enough to where it ripped in two from behind, falling to the ground. Then there was another RIP! And her leather pants ripped from behind her, exposing her white thong. Again, her large behind was expose as her cheeks jiggled after being freed from the tight leather pants.

“Wow.” Ivy said, “I’m impressed Talia.

Covering her ass with one hand and covering her breasts with the other, Talia turned around and said. “shut up! You’ll all pay for this humiliation! The League will hear of this!”

“Didn’t you say you were banished for some reason?” The Joker asked. “That’s why you hired me right?”

She turned and gasped when she saw that the Joker had his camera again. “What are you doing with that?”

“What’s it look like toots? This will be the deleted scenes!”

“Stop film-“ she stopped when she heard a SNAP! And the straps to her bra broke. Holding her bra tight to her chest she buckled her legs as she stared at the camera like a deer in headlights. Finally, the bra had shrunk so much that it split in two and all Talia was holding was two crumpled up sheets of cloth.

“Hehehehehe!” Harley giggled. “What’s a matter hon? Don’t the League of Assassins pay for plastic surgery?”

Talia looked down and her hands went to the sides of her head as she screamed, dropping the balls of cloth and exposing her small breasts. It got even louder when her thong shrunk so tight that it was giving her a hard wedgie, she almost tap danced around in trying to pull the fabric out from her ass. Then there was a SNAP! And the thong flew from her hips, into the air and onto the Joker’s face.

“Gee Talia, how forward of you. We barely know each other.” He said with a laugh.

Gasping, Talia’s eyes grew wide as her hands flew to her crotch. “I have to get out of here!” she screamed.

“Thanks for the help Talia.” Selina said with a roll of her eyes.

“Uh uh.” The Joker said as he blocked her way. “We still need to see what you’re hiding under that girdle of yours! And it looks like it’s about to giiive!”

Indeed he was right. The girdle had gotten so small, Talia’s naval was showing. She grabbed onto the girdle and tried holding tight to it so it would hold. “please! Somebody give me some clothes!” she said as she turned in a circle and begging for help.

“Sorry Talia. I don’t think Harley or I have clothes that will fit you.” Ivy said with a smile.

“Please! A towel! Anyth-“ Talia stopped when she heard one last SPROING! And the girdle burst open, her chubby stomach extending outward. Instantly, her arms wrapped around her gut and would change between covering her breasts, crotch and ass again as she continued circling. “No! Oh god! Oh god! Everyone can see me naked!”

“This is your fault Talia! You wouldn’t be in this position if you’d just let it go!”

Tears were streaming from Talia’s face as she started to cry. “I just wanted revenge!” she shouted as she started to stomp her feet.

“Uh oh.” Joker said, “Looks like our Talia has had too much excitement. Harley dear, would you put her to bed?”

“Of course Mr. Jay.” Harley said, walking up to Talia with a pistol in her hand. At the end of the barrel was a large boxing glove. She pulled the trigger and it launched out, hitting Talia square in the face, she flew in the air and landed on the ground, but not before the cellulite parts of her body jiggled. She was out cold.

“Can we please continue now?” Two-Face asked.

“Oh Harvey you’re always such a killjoy.” Joker said as he videotaped Talia’s unconscious naked body. Very well, Ivy, would you please?”

“Sh.t” Selina said as Ivy approached her with the Blushing Venus. She reared her head back but then Harley pushed it forward, almost touching the bud of the flower. Ivy massaged its petal and it slowly opened up, exposing a pink center with several long and rather phallic looking strands.

“Please no!” Selina begged but then there was a POOF! And a pink powder exploded into Selina’s face. She started to cough and as she did, she felt her legs and hands go free as the Joker cut her loose. She immediately tried to cover her breast and crotch and crossed one leg over the other to cover herself. However, she felt a warm tingling sensation and realized her fingers began to massage her nether regions.

Ivy, Joker and Harley smiled. “Getting excited?” Joker asked.

Selina gasped and stood straight up, hands to the side. But then she saw Harley wheeling out another TV screen and on it were pictures of Batman. It was a slideshow, each of them showing news photos of him fighting crime, his strong muscles bulging out of his tight costume, his stoic face hidden under that dark mask.

Selina’s legs buckled as she fought the urge to touch herself, her hands ran along her neck and breasts and then she started to massage them. I can’t do this! Not in front of so many people! Not give out Bruces’ name!

Then a picture of Batman standing on a rooftop, his broad chest lit under the moonlight and Selina couldn’t resist. Her hand flew to her groin as she began to massage her labia. “Ooooo.” She moaned as she swayed. “N-n-no!” “Y-yes!” she shouted as she began inserting her finger in and out. First she was using one and then she was using two fingers, both going in and out of her vagina. Her toes curled as the pleasure grew more. “Ohhhh!” she shouted and fell to her knees. As one hand masturbated for her, the other massaged her large breasts, lifting them up and down. The feeling wasn’t being sated either, if anything she felt hornier and the masturbating was making it worse. Eventually, Selina had to lie on her back, her legs arched up as she continued looking at the screen. “Oh god! F.CK yes!” Looking up, she saw the screens of the other villains, all except the Ventriloquist were smiling with delight. Selina blushed and felt a tear well up in her eye as she realized that everyone was watching her masturbate. She tried to stop but by now, her arousal was too much. Her vagina was almost as red as the Blushing Venus.

“AHHh! I have to finish!” she said as she continued to masturbate at a faster pace.

“Yes! Finish! Do it!” Joker shouted. His grin was so wide it frightened Ivy.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooohhhhh Yes! Yes! Ohh! Oh.!” Selina shouted as she increased her momentum, her body covered in sweat. She her torso was gyrating so much her breasts bounced in the air.

“I’m so jealous.” Harley said looking down at hers which were clearly not as big, but not as small as Talia’s.

Bruce…I’m sorry..I can’t take it anymore! “Oh. B-b-b-b-“

“Yes!” Joker said leaning closer.

“B-b-b-BATMAN!”

“What?!?!” the villains all shouted. Sure enough, swooping from the darkness and onto the floor was the caped crusader. They were almost distracted by him until they heard Selina orgasm.

“AHHHHHHHHH!” she screamed and fluid jetted out from her vagina and onto the floor.

“Ewiie!” Harley shouted as she stepped away.

Panting, Selina’s eyes opened and all she saw were the eyes of all the Gotham villain and then Batman looking down at her. “No!” she screamed and she tried covering herself again as she started to cry. “Don’t look at me!” she realized she had just orgasmed, not only in front of other people but also on camera. She lost total control.

“It’s over Joker.” Batman said as he stepped forward.

“You’re darn right is it!” Joker shouted in anger. “I just wasted a full night getting Catwoman to orgasm just to shout out a name I already knew!” he pulled out a knife and advanced toward batman.

Batman was about to lunge forward but he heard foot steps from behind him. Turning around, he saw Ivy and Harley trying to sneek up on him, the Blushing Venus in their hands. Quickly, Batman reached under their hands and lifted up, forcing the Blushing Venus to fly right into their faces.

They both staggered back as they coughed from the powder that emitted from the flower.

“Well those two are going to be busy for a while. Shall we get started?” The Joker asked with a grin. Batman darted at the Joker and the two bitter enemies fought in the darkness.

Selina tried to get up, but then she felt the tingling sensation again. “Oh no not again!” she said. “please no!”

“Ohhh!” she heard and looked up. The effects were taking their place on Ivy and Harley. “Ohh! Mistah Jay! I need you!” Harley whined as her legs buckled.

“My god!” Ivy said as she massaged her body. “I can’t take it anymore!” she grabbed tight onto her suit and ripped it open, both large breasts spilling out and jiggling for a bit, they were at least Selina’s size, maybe more.

The Ventriloquist had left, but Two-Face, Riddler and Penguin had stayed when they saw what was going on.

Ivy had stepped out of her suit and begin massaging her breasts. Her ass was also as firm as her breasts, not jiggly like Talia’s, but just as round like an apple. Harley was still clothed, but Selina could see a dark red spot in between her legs and this made her moist as well.

“M-mistah Jay! Oh forget it!” she said as she ripped open her suit, exposing her pale torso. Her breasts were not as big, but still round as they jiggled free from her tight costume. She began touching her breasts and vagina through what was left of her costume. Her ass was tinier than the other women, but the way it stuck out as she bent over to masturbate made it seem curvier.

“Oh Harley!” Ivy said as she watched, masturbating while on all fours. “You’re so beautiful!”

“You are too Ivy!” Harley said as she removed what was left of her suit. She knelt down to where Ivy was and gave her an open mouth kiss.

Selina watched from a distance and tried to get up, but the feeling was still there and the scene she was watching was arousing her as well. She continued to masturbate more as Ivy and Harley made out.

Makeup was starting to smear on Ivy as Harley got on top of her. Both women’s hips gyrated against each other and they panted loudly as their arousal built up. “This is so good!” Ivy said. “I love this plant!”

“Me too!” Harley said, “I love you!”

“Oh baby I love you too!”

They continued kissing and then Ivy’s hand reached down to Harley’s groin and began to caress it. “Oooooooo!” Harley cooed. “Mistah J never touched me like that!”

“Touch me Harley!” Ivy said. Harley obeyed and soon both women were masturbating each other, their backs arching as they moaned in joy. Selina would have joined them, had she not been so immobilized by her own arousal. She would watch from the Batman slides to Ivy and Harley.  
“Spank me!” Ivy shouted as she rolled onto her stomach. Harvey obliged by raising her hand and smacking hard, “Oooooooo!” Ivy moaned as the first SLAP! Came. “Harder! Yes! Harder! Oh! God! Yes it hurts so good!” she shouted as Harley kept slapping. Eventually, her ass was so sore it was as red as Ivy’s hair.

“Now do me!” Harley said as she bent over. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! Ivy’s spanking was so hard Harley would squeal and kick her legs as if she were throwing a tantrum, all the while masturbating. “I love being spanked!” The scene was turning Selina on she imagined Batman spanking her and blushed just thinking about it.

After several “Ohs” Ivy interlocked her legs with Harley’s. She started to gyrate her hips again and Harley bit her lip. ‘Oh! Do that more! That feels so good!” Both women were now moving their hips, rubbing each other’s ciltori against each other and they both were moaning even more.

“Oooohhhhyeeessss!” Ivy screamed

‘OH Ivy! Oh Ivy! Oh Ivy!” Harley shouted.

“Harleyharleyharleyharleyharley!” Ivy added.

“Batman! Batman! Ohhhhhh Batman!” Selina shouted, she found it easier to shout Batman in replacement of shouting Bruce. It was the only way to protect his identity.

“Oh IVY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Harley screamed in a high pitch as she orgasmed.

“Harley!!!!!!!” Ivy shouted as she reached her climax as well. The ground beneath them was covered in wet fluid from both womens’ orgasms and they lay flat on their backs as they came down from their high. As soon as they did, Ivy looked at the screen of the smiling Penguin and then looked down. “Oh my god!” she said as she covered her breasts. “What did I just do?”

“You did what we were hoping Miss Kyle would do.” RIddler said as he rested his chin on his hands. /”At least the night wasn’t a total loss.”

“Ohhhhhhhh!” Selina shouted as she came again. “You just had scissor sex with Harley in front of the top villains in Gotham.” She said as she sat up, her privates were beginning to get sore.

“What?” Harley blurted as she sat up and realized she was naked. ‘Eeep!” she screamed as she brought her knees to her chest. “I just cheated on Mistah Jay! With a woman!”

“Shut up Harley!” Ivy said as she stood up, her arms forming an upside down L as they covered her nakedness. Selina could see that despite being green, Ivy’s face was also a shade of red. “We need to get out of here, away from the…CAMERAS! OH GOD!” She shouted as she remembered it was being filmed. Both Ivy and Harley were crying and Selina took the opportunity to get to her feet and run away. As she ran, she heard them in the distance.

“Ivy! I…I’m feeling horny again!” Harley cried. “What do I do?”

“We have to get out of here before…oh! Oh! Not again!” Ivy shouted.

Selina tried running faster as she heard both women start to have sex again. She saw the door to the room and opened it, feeling an even cooler breeze hit her as she stepped outside. It was so cold she felt her nipples perk up and she covered them. Looking around, she saw Batman standing over a defeated Joker, his face bloody from being punched in the face.

Batman looked back and saw Selina. He took his cape off and ran to her, wrapping it around her body.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“Yeah I’m…ecstatic actually.” She said as she realized she orgasmed twice. Then she remembered what led up to that, and she started to cry. “They saw me….they know who I am.”

Batman held her close and let Selina cry as she thought about how humiliated she was. “You can rise again.” He said when she had calmed down. “You can rise above this.”

“You think?” she asked as she looked up at him.

He looked down and smiled, “I was able to from Talia’s betrayal.”

“Oh damn.” Selina said as she remembered how this all started. “You’re not mad at me for that are you?”

“I was.” Batman said as he pulled her arms out to expose her body. “But I think my new bat signal makes up for it.”

He gestured toward the bat shaped pubic hair and she gasped, slapping him as she covered herself in the cape. “How dare you!” she shouted.

“Okay then.” He said as he grabbed the cape and ripped it from her body. Selina screamed as she raised one knee to cover her groin and her hands to cover her breasts. “That’s not funny Batman…I…oh no.”

“What is it?” Batman said as he readied a batarang for any danger that could show up.

“We have to go to the batmobile now…that Blushing Venus is acting up again.”

****

EPILOGUE

Harley Quinn and Ivy were both arrested. When the police arrived they were stunned to see both women going down on each other. They had to be physically pulled off of each other and put into handcuffs. On the ride to Arkham, both women tried having sex in the back. When the effects of the Blushing Venus finally wore off, both women were forced to be wrapped in a large amount of gauze to soothe their sore crotches after having so much sex. The gauze wrapped around them was so large it looked like they were wearing diapers. Worst of all, they could not wear pants until they took the gauze off and so both of them were forced to walk around in their embarrassing state for quite some time.

Talia Al Ghul was also arrested but her convoy was attacked by the League of Assassins. They rescued her from going to prison but for her insolence in almost exposing Batman’s identity, she was forbidden to wear clothes while with the League of Assassin and was forced to jog naked around the halls until she could finally fit into clothes without a girdle.

As for Catwoman, she retired her persona now that she had been exposed. Bruce tried his best to destroy all copies of the tape that was made but unfortunately, it surfaced on the internet onto every porn site. Catwoman was mortified and refused to step out into public. It would take a long time before she could muster up the confidence to become a costumed burglar. This made Bruce happy because it meant Selina was obeying the law. Anytime he suspected that she was about to return to her life of crime, he would have the video playing on all of the TVs in his mansion which made her retreat into her room again.


End file.
